Abnormal Days
by CatLover2906
Summary: Normal day at school. Talking to my friends as I walk out of school. BLINK. I'm staring into the eyes of superheroes. Soooo not a normal day. This is purely for my entertainment. Rated T for *maybe* future cuss words. First REAL fanfic. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! This is purely for my entertainment and to see how well I do with my first few stories. I would love suggestions on stories and ideas. Please be nice. First REAL fanfic and I don't want any flames. Anybody want to be my Beta? I'm going to now draw a panda bear.**

**(O-O)**

**PANDA BEARS!**

**Warning: one cuss word at the end. Nothing major.**

**Bill p.o.v.**

I was walking out of school with my friends. Amy, Emily, Cristen, Lexi, Dylan and I were all friends since 4th grade. As we were walking out… something happened. It's really hard to explain. Especially when there are suddenly heroes looking down on you. Let's put it like this. I walked out of school. Talking to friends. Blink. Not outside of school anymore. Look up. Heroes from comics and television shows looking right at you. Not cool.

**Amy p.o.v. **

Totally not feeling the aster. You wouldn't either if you were walking out of school then BLINK! Your staring into the eyes of heroes from comics and television shows. Many of you would be excited but let me tell you…my head hurt. Not like mild headache but like severe migraine with a 99% chance of passing out. If it wasn't for the migraine I would be excited to meet the heroes in real life.

**Cristen p.o.v.**

I didn't know what to think. I was just looking at the ground while my friends were talking and all of a sudden I'm on the ground. I look up and I'm pretty sure I must've hit my head because I'm staring into the eyes of heroes from comics and television shows. Sure I've heard of WInx Club with the fairies but seriously?! I've heard of Emily and Amy talking about a show called Young Justice. Maybe they'll know what this is about.

**Emily p.o.v.**

Oh. My. God! I can't believe this! I'm in the presence of heroes from comics and television shows! I know were in Young Justice because right before we were randomly transported to wherever this is Amy and I were talking about Young Justice. Ow. My head hurts. I must've hit my head on something. Hmmmm… this is weird. I wonder how we got here. Not that I care or anything.

**Lexi p.o.v.**

Ummmmmmm… what?! Ok. This is so freaking confusing. I'm talking to Dylan about his sugar rushes when BLINK. We're not in front of the school anymore. I'm staring at these people in spandex and masks and what? This is so confusing. Maybe Amy knows. She and Emily are all about comics and everything. I'm going to talk to her as soon as I'm done staring….yeah this is going to take a while.

**Dylan p.o.v.**

Ok… I think I had to much sugar this time. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Yeah that's it. I'm hallucinating and then when I come back down from my sugar high Lexi is going to be staring at me. Just like always. Or not. See… I didn't have any sugar before I walked out of school with the rest of my friends. Hmph, this just got more confusing. I'm going to go take a nap now.

**Team p.o.v.**

We were in the cave. Talking, watching static on the t.v., arguing, cooking, and trolling when BLINK. All of a sudden there are a group of teenagers on the floor. They looked dazed, confused, and tired.

"Robin. Go contact the league." Aqualad instructed. Robin nodded and quickly contacted the league through his computer. We were watching them closely. They looked like they just got out of school. Normal teenagers. It was only when the zeta tubes announced the league, that one of the teens started to yell at the other. That's when all hell broke loose.

**OK so this Is, again, just for my entertainment. R&R. Since this is for fun you may criticize my writing. Only mild criticism please. I would like your opinions on this story. I think I did pretty good. Eh, I don't know. So review please!**


	2. Chapter 2:Chocolate or Pixie Sticks?

**Chapter 2: Chocolate Or Pixie Sticks?**

**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! Thank you to those who reviewed. On with the story. By the way, whenever Dylan starts to sing…say it slowly. Like this, preeeeettttttty prrrrrrrreeeeeeeettttttyyy leeeeeeegos.**

**Warnings: some cuss words, hating superman(because like my friend says, "BATMAN'S BETTER!") and someone yelling at the Flash. Now on with the story!**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Lexi started to yell at Amy and Emily for mentioning Young Justice and all the crap about how they wouldn't have been in that mess if it wasn't for them discussing it. Amy was yelling at everyone to shut up because of her migraine. Cristen was trying to get everyone's attention. Bill was trying to keep up with the yelling and Dylan was in the fetal position on the floor, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Pretty, pretty, legos. Pretty, pretty legos. Pretty, pretty legos."

"IF YOU GUYS WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT YOUNG JUSTICE-"

"STOP YELLING! YOU'RE MAKING MY MIGRAINE WORSE! JUST SHUT-"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"

"Uh… guys?"

"Pretty, pretty legos. Pretty, pretty legos."

"BUT NOOOOO YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT! YOU-"

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO JUST SHUT UP! MY-"

"OOOOHHHHHHH SNNNNAAAAAPPPPPPP!"

"Guys?!"

"Pretty, pretty-"

"STUPID-"

"SHUT-"

"PLATYPUS!"

"GUYS!" Immediately all noises ceased to exist, as all eyes looked at Cristen. "Uhhh…hi?" Batman made himself noticeable when he stepped forward from the shocked league who had been watching the whole thing go down. Emily immediately ran over to him.

"DADDY!" And cue the hug and non-stop poking. Batman received many stares from both the league and the team. Even the batglare had no effect on Emily.

"Wow. Someone's actually immune to the batglare." This comment is sponsored by Flash. Dylan had got up from the fetal position and made his way over to the Flash just as he got back from grabbing a sandwich.

"Sooo… how'd you go so fast?" Dylan had a smirk on his lips.

"Uh…lightning plus chemicals equals super speed?" Flash clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah right. Is it the chocolate or the pixie sticks?" Dylan looked serious. Flash gave a nervous laugh.

"You're kidding right?" Flash gave a nervous smile. Lexi walked up to him.

"No. He's serious. Dylan, how much sugar did you eat before we were transported here?" Dylan smirked.

"I didn't eat any sugar. Unless you count a Pepsi. That was caffeine not sugar."

"We're doomed." Back to where Emily was still poking Batman, Superman spoke up.

"Uhh… you know I'm here too right?" Superman was clearly uncomfortable with this question since he is used to everyone running up to him. Emily turned to glare at Superman before speaking.

"I know." Emily went right back to poking. Robin came up to her slowly.

"Um… you know Batman will probably throw you into a wall if you keep that up right?" Robin was smirking. All of a sudden Amy ran up to Robin and hugged him.

"OHMYGOSHYOU'REROBIN! IT'SSOGOODTOMEETYOUINREALLIFEAN DITHINKYOU'RECUTEANDHOTANDSMEXYANDOHMYG ODYOU'REROBIN! ICAN'TBELIEVEIMMEETINGTHEBOYWONDE R!" Robin looked up at Batman with a pleading look in his eyes. Batman just smiled and motioned towards Emily who was still poking him. Robin sighed.

"It's good to meet you too…uh…random stranger fan girl who fell through a portal, ran up to me and ranted…uh…yeah." The league just watched the interactions with smiles on their faces, not sensing anything threatening coming off the five teens. That is until Dylan started to scream. Everybody looked over at Dylan. Lexi spoke up.

"Why, oh why, did you have to scream right in my ear?!" Dylan was staring shocked at the Flash.

"HE WON'T ANSWER ME! IS IT THE CHOCOLATE OR THE PIXIE STICKS?!" The teenager's eyes widened before glaring at the Flash. Amy spoke up.

"Well? Are you going to answer him?!" Flash just stared in disbelief at the teenagers wondering why they were siding with the kid, Dylan was it, Instead with him, a superhero. Dylan looked pissed off. Emily and Amy were giggling and grinning at the Flash's expression while Bill just smiled knowingly before whispering into Dylan's ear. Lexi looked like she was having fun with this… interrogation. Cristen just rolled her eyes at Dylan's behavior. Flash thought of something The Dark Knight would've said if it wasn't for the child poking him. This sentence probably saved his butt from being slugged in the face by an extremely caffeinated Dylan. He quickly grabbed Dylan and threw him over his left shoulder and Lexi over his right. (A.U.:They couldn't protest he's going super speedily remember?)

"INTERROGATION TIME!"

**Yeah! Finished this chapter! Note: when Emily says Daddy she doesn't mean it literally. It's just for laughs and being a fan girl. Read & review please! I'm serious! My author's note labeled "NOT A STORY" got more reviews than this one. That's just…wow.**


	3. Chapter 3:Interrogation Time

_**Oh my god. I'm sorry! I've been so busy lately! I'm going to try my best for the interrogation part. Note that Red Arrow in my story is not a clone! I find that whole cloning thing confusing. Anyway, this is probably going to be a short chapter because I didn't have many ideas for the interrogation thing. Thanks to all who reviewed. =p **_

_**Warnings: Perverted humor. If you don't understand I wouldn't ask around…**_

_**OMG! I completely forgot the disclaimer for the other chapters! =( **_

_**Disclaimer: Although I'm a big fan girl of Young Justice, I sadly don't own anything except my characters. Please do not take my friend's personalities or names though they are fake. They may or may not be fake. O_o**_

_**CHAPTER 3: INTERROGATION OF THE UNUSUAL!**_

**Amy p.o.v****.**

We were all brought to a large simple interrogation room. The League and the Young Justice team were all behind that glass window that is one-way when you want it to be and two-way when you want it to be soooo we could see them now. There were six chairs at a table so we obviously sat in them except for Dylan and Bill. They decided they didn't like the simple chairs. Dylan grabbed a sharpie from who-knows-where and started to draw on the chair as Bill walked around the table muttering something that sounded like pen-15. (A/N: anybody who figures this out is a sick person if they laugh. Please don't try to understand this.) I know they confiscated our book bags and instruments, for some of us, and where looking it over. I wasn't worried about our stuff; I was more worried about what they would find in Dylan's book bag. At that moment Batman walked in the room with a stern gaze at Dylan.

"Nothing is abnormal in your stuff except for him." Batman looked straight at Dylan. All eyes turned to Dylan. _I KNEW HE WAS HIDING MY CANDY! Or money. Either one. _"Does your friend, Dylan, want to answer why he has a substance that looks extremely like meth I his book bag?" Dylan's head shot up and his hands took the surrender position. When Dylan spoke, Bill shouted something at the same time.

"IT'S NOT MINE!"

"IT'S THE PIXIE STICKS I SWEAR!" Okay… not surprising. Batman gave each of them a glare before continuing to speak.

"Not only does Dylan have 'pixie sticks' in his book bag, but a strange assortment of wire, hydrogen peroxide, and teddy bears…" All at once everybody started to speak.

"SO THAT'S WHAT DID WITH THE WIRE!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE HYDROGEN PEROXIDE?!"

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY TEDDY BEAR!" It was Bill who said this…

"YOU STILL HAVE A TEDDY BEAR-"

"I LIKE TRAINS-"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TEDDY-"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"WELL I GOT MY TEDDY BEAR FROM A HOBO ON A TRAIN!"

"OHHHHHH SNAAAAAPPP!" All of us were smiling at the end of this except for the league and Batman. Okay so Flash was smirking and Superman was smiling a tiny smile, but you get the point. Batman spoke again.

"Who are you? Where did you come from and how did you get here?!"

"WE ARE FARMERS! DA DATTA DA DA DAT DAT DA!" *sigh* Bill….

"Well when a man and a woman REALLY love each other…" O_O Emily…

"I'm pretty sure it was the magical unicorns but whatever…" Ok I couldn't resist saying that. I was absolutely sure that Dylan would say that but he wasn't by the table when I look over. Instead he's poking a wall.

"It's speaking to me…" Lexi spoke up.

"Dylan. How many pixie sticks did you eat?" Cristen groaned and I let me head completely face plant on the table. _We're doomed._ Batman growled and, since I am a complete fan girl to Robin and Batman (A/N: Not Batman and Robin because although Batman is Beast, Robin is smexy. XD), I knew this was his you-better-talk-now-before-I-pummel-you look, so I started to talk.

"We were all just walking out of school and then there was a glimpse of a blue light and now we find ourselves in a different dimension. Ok I know what you're thinking. How hard did she hit her head? Well, in our dimension you guys are all TV. shows and comics. Me, Cristen, Bill, and Emily have the instrument cases and stick bags." As soon as I said that Dylan and Bill shared a look and started to snicker. Lexi groaned.

"REAL mature guys, REAL mature." Emily burst out laughing.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Cristen rolled her eyes and smiled, but everyone else burst out laughing. The glass was two-way with the sound too, so when Kid Flash, or Wally, started to snicker, Robin groaned.

"KF!" Robin looks at me and speaks. "He's ALWAYS like this."

"I know how you feel." Batman releases us from the interrogation and goes to look over the facts. Only some of the leaguers, including Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow, stay behind. Superboy, a.k.a Conner, walks up to Bill.

"What does that's what she said mean?" Bill starts to walk down the hall with Conner following.

"It starts with a man and a woman in bed…" As soon as Bill and Conner are out of earshot, Aqualad walks up to Lexi.

"Are Bill and Dylan always like this?" WOW. The team had picked up on our names fast. Lexi replies with a shake of her head.

"You have no idea."

_**WOW. This turned up longer than expected. XD **_

_**OK. So on Monday and Tuesday I'm busy until like 5 depending on the amount of homework so I'll probably try to type half of a chapter on Monday and the other half on Tuesday. Wednesday I'm busy until like 4 soooo I'll more than likely update. Thursday is my free day and Friday I don't know yet. Weekends are unpredictable for me so If I do update go me! If I don't I'm probably at my aunt's house were my cousin keeps me going 24/7. I'll try to at least get 2 chapters in on weekends. I'M IN NEED OF IDEAS! SUGGESTIONS! Comments or concerns? Oh yeah, do you spell Conner's name with an E or an O. I don't know. Review please. **_


	4. Chapter 4: The Power Within

**Hey everybody! It's the weekend! Whooooo! I wrote three chapters in my notebook tonight! I'm going to type away all night and then upload them all tonight or tomorrow! Thanks to those who reviewed! OMG! Dylan I'm so sorry but I couldn't resist writing about you and lexi. 8D you and lexi forever! Lol.**

**Warning: Wally flirts. That's all. I think. Wait no! I have nothing against Spitfire, but Wally is Wally so he'll flirt. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3!**

**Chapter 4: The Power Within**

**Third person p.o.v.**

Megan was the one who offered the tour of the mountain. Everyone came along.

"…and this is the living room!" Megan happily ended the tour with a wide sweep of her arm. Everyone, but the team who lived in it, was impressed by the cave. Amy walked down the hall to get some ice cream bars for everyone. Emily went with her saying something about pop tarts. Wally, taking it as his time to flirt yet again, walked up to Lexi.

"Hey, beautiful. *cue wink* If you're not busy later I could show you around sometime… just you and me." Lexi smiled a little, but before she could decline Dylan muttered under his breath.

"Gingers just don't have souls." Lexi frowned slightly and looked over at him. Wally, having overheard that, looked over at Dylan and gave him a glare.

"I can hear you, you know." Dylan looked up and smiled.

"I know." Wally growled and took a step forward.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" This time Dylan stepped forward.

"Maybe I am." Cristen swiftly walked in between them and stuck one hand on Wally's chest and another hand on Dylan's chest. The boys were going to get in a fight and Cristen knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Dude! What is your problem?!" Dylan growled and strained against Cristen's hand.

"I'm not the one that was flirting!" Wally glared at Dylan.

"At least I don't have PROBLEMS! I mean seriously! Dude! You're freaking out! THIS IS INSANE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Bill walked up to Wally with a glare.

"DUDE! BACK OFF! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!" The team stood by Wally's side. They had gotten used to Wally's flirting, but it was clear the teenagers hadn't and were taking it hard. Lexi was desperately trying to calm Dylan down as she apologized to Wally.

"Dylan calm yourself. He didn't know. Just let it go he's not worth it." Lexi was whispering this to him, and him only, so Wally wouldn't get offended. "Wally I'm so sorry about Dylan's behavior. He doesn't like it when people flirt with me." Wally looked at him and glared.

"Of course he doesn't." That was it. Dylan ran forward and raised his fist. Since Cristen was in the middle she did the only thing she could think of doing. She raised her hands defensively. Dylan had to go through her part way to get to Wally. She wasn't expecting a bubble like sphere to appear around her. She didn't expect to turn invisible either.(A/N: Think of Rocket, but this time Cristen can turn her and the bubble invisible.) Lexi wasn't expecting that to happen either because she screamed. Not a regular scream, a sonic scream that left everybody covering their ears. When Dylan stood tall again he glared at Lexi. He turned around and ran off. Everybody was shocked as he punched the door on the way out leaving a HUGE crater. They were surprised at how fast he ran away too. They could only see a black blur before poof he's gone and there's a crater in the FREAKING STEEL DOOR! Amy rushed in at the sound of the arguing leaving Emily to her pop tart. She arrived just in time to see Lexi running after Dylan but tripping and crying out in pain. Amy was by her side in an instant. The team watched from a distance not sure what to think. Amy kneeled by Lexi's side and felt her ankle, as Lexi was clutching it with a death grip. Amy could feel that the muscle was tensed, nothing was broken but she was pretty sure that Lexi had sprained her ankle. Amy looked up and met Bill's eyes. He nodded and ran in the direction that Dylan went. Little did Amy know that when she turned away from Lexi, her hand still on her ankle, a peaceful white light glowed from her hand. Lexi's pained grimace was gone and she was staring at Amy's hand when Amy turned back around. Amy had felt the light, it felt peaceful and tingly in her hand, and as she felt lexi's ankle again she knew it was healed. Amy gave a tiny smile.

"Well what do you know. We have super powers." Emily walked in at that moment half a pop tart in her mouth. Nobody saw or heard her, not even robin, until she spoke up.

"Jeez what's up with the tension?" Everyone jumped a little. Amy looked at Emily. The team looked back and forth between Emily and Amy as they shared different looks at each other. They had no idea what they were talking about. "OMG! NO FREAKING WAY! WE HAVE SUPER POWERS?!" Oh… maybe that's what they were talking about. Amy nodded. She smiled and voiced her thoughts.

"Man, I wish Shayleigh were here to see this. That would be awesome." Emily smiled before replying.

"NO. Conner's better. I wish he was here." A MASSIVE blue portal randomly appeared in the living room. Robin ran to go contact Batman as faint screaming could be heard from the portal.

"You just had to wish it, didn't you?" Lexi glared at the two friends before ducking behind a couch. The screaming was getting louder. It was high-pitched and girly. There was another scream, but that one sounded normal. 5 seconds later and two more people were on the floor. Shayleigh was on the her back. Connor was on his stomach 6 inches away from Shayleigh's head. Amy and Emily rush over to help Shayleigh as Dylan and Bill enter. They both smile as they spot Connor and help him up. Shayleigh rubbed her head and cocked an eyebrow at Amy. Amy sighed and turned towards Shayleigh and Connor.

"You guys are in the Young Justice dimension. Heroes with powers are real here. Villians with powers are real here. We just learned we have super powers too. You guys will most likely develop some too. I have healing powers, Dylan has super speed and super strength, Lexi has sonic scream, and Cristen can turn invisible and has an invincible bubble." Shayleigh looked around.

"Where is Cristen anyway?" Cristen suddenly appeared in front of Connor making him scream in a high pitched and girly scream. Emily started to laugh at him.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS YOU SCREAMING! I THOUGHT THAT WAS SHAYLIEGH!" Shayleigh glared at her and Amy notice something.

"Well, it looks to me like Shayleigh does have a power." Shayleigh's hair, instead on light brown, was now midnight black, her face was more round and it appeared that her whole body was shifting. Connor frowned.

"GREAT! NOW SHE'S GOING TO TURN INTO JUSTIN BIEBER AND CALL HERSELF SEXY!" Shayleigh smiled and her appearance shifted to a more Justin Bieber-y look. She grinned and posed.

"SWAGGY!" All of us instantly burst out laughing. Connor threw his hands up in exasperation, his feet left the floor. Connor was now hovering 3 feet in the air.

"Cool. I can fly! DOMO MAN TO THE RESCUE!" At that moment Emily ran over.

"WE HAVEN'T INTRODUCED THEM TO YOUNG JUSTICE YET!" Immediatley the YJ team was walking towards the newcomers.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK APPROXIAMETLY 5 MINUTES LATER LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

After introductions were done Batman walked in, followed closely by Robin. Batman directed his gaze toward Bill and Emily.

"You two are the only ones who haven't shown any powers. Come with me." Bill rolled his eyes at Emily who eagerly followed Batman. Bill looked at Batman and his glare before shouting to Amy.

"IF I DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE I'M BLAMING YOU!"

"Why are you going to blame me?" Amy smirked a little as Bill disappeared down the hall his words echoing back.

"Because you're the only one with healing powers and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't heal me." Amy smiled.

"Point taken."


	5. Chapter 5: Legends In The Making

_**OH MY GOD! I'm SO sorry! Please don't kill me! OK so I said on Saturday that I would upload my three chapters and I didn't! =( Please DON'T kill me! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about me having to go to grandma and grandpa's to ride a four-wheeler. *That was totally awesome by the way.* My cousin arrived the next day and by then I had completely forgot! SO sorry!**_

_**XD I had sugar! Whooooooooo! *Insert sugar rush. Add a fast rant to the below note. XD It's fun to say fast.***_

_**Ok. This is my least favorite chapter by far, but I have to write this chapter before the fun chapters. OK EVERYBODY, ATTENTION! BILL HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO TELL YOU HIS PENNAME. *YES he has an account* HIS PENNAME IS…*insert drum roll* g33kz01d! LOL. I know right? His real name is on his bio, but my friends really do call him Bill. XD **_

_**Okay Disclaimer is on Chapter 3.**_

_**Warning: Annoyed Batman. MAYBE perverted humor. Minor cussing! Sorry Bill! I sort of make it sound like you and Emily are dating… hehe. Sorry!**_

Chapter 6: Legends In The Making

3rd Person p.o.v.

Batman lead Emily and Brandon to the medical lab. Emily happily followed behind Batman while Bill sulked behind. Upon entering Emily and Bill were greeted with tons of medical looking objects. Emily put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow, surveying the room.

"Cool." Bill rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You say that right before we're going to become Batman's guinea pigs." Emily crossed her arms and glared at Bill.

"Daddy won't hurt us. Will you, daddy?" Emily glanced at Batman, who upon entering had started to type at a huge computer, saw his glare, and smiled. "That means yes in Batman language." Bill just shook his head and sighed.

"Why do you call him daddy anyway? He's not your dad." (A/N: I truly don't know why she did suggest that but I'm going to guess.)

"Amy and I have the official Batman fan girl high-five down to the last pinkie! Of course I'll call him Daddy!" (A/N: That first part is true. We really do have a freaking hilarious Batman slow-motion/freeze high-five. It's really funny.) Batman motioned for Bill to stand near a tape measure taped to the wall and scale. He quickly measured and weighed Bill before typing the information on in the computer. He drew blood from both of them before leaving to go to a small room in the back of the medical lab. (A/N: He measured and weighed Emily too. He did everything Batman would do. I'm kind of in a hurry so I'm sorry if my writing is vague. I'll describe my friends' looks in an author's note. I need to ask them if they want to look the same in the story and their cos-SPOILERS!) Bill looked over at the computer. Emily looked at Bill. Silence. Batman came back and downloaded the results from the back lab. 10 minutes of silence until Batman growled and punched the computer. Sparks flew out of the screen and console. Wires were disconnected and shown. This time Bill grinned.

"Cool!"

"*COUGH* DORK!*COUGH*" Bill rolled his eyes and glared at Emily.

"SAYS THE PERSON WITH THE BATMAN FAN GIRL HIGH-FIVE!"

"THAT'S NOT DORKISH YOU IDIOT! THAT'S COMIC NERD!"

"FINE-" Batman growled at them instantly shutting them up. Bill hesitantly walked up to the computer and touched it. Nothing happened. Bill grinned and grabbed two wires and a pair of pliers, the pliers were on a table next to the computer, and started to work on the computer. He was working so efficiently and fast that Emily started to gawk.

"Dude! You never told me you were a computer nerd!" Bill stood up from his bent over position. (If you're a pervert get the hell out of my story!) He swiped pretend dust from his hands and replied.

"I'm not. Never did that before in my life. I'm still trying to figure out how to work my t.v. remote. (kudos to anyone who can tell me what that is from.)"

"Okay so Bill has techy knowledge as his powers. He'll be our arsenal." Bill grinned and looked over at Batman who, after looking over the new computer, typed the new information in on the computer. When he looked back Emily was gone. He turned to look at Batman. Batman looked over at Bill and was extremely surprised when Emily turned out to be gone. He was the GOD DAMN BATMAN! Surely he would've saw/heard her leave. Frowning he turned back around. Surely Emily wouldn't get into trouble since she doesn't have superpowers.

_**Emily p.o.v.**_

It was really boring in the medical lab. Okay so I might have a little bit of ADD. I'm impacient at times. I was walking toward the training room. That tour was really helpful. Upon arrival I look up. _OMG! IT'S ROBIN! MAYBE I CAN SNEAK UP ON HIM! HE LOOKS SO SMEXY! _ I quickly, but stealthily, walked behind Robin on the uneven bars. Isilently waited until he was secure on the bars before speaking.

"Hi." The reaction was immediate. Robin lost his grip and fell on the mats below groaning. He looked up and saw me standing there.

"How did you do that?!"

"Do what?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"SNEAK UP ON ME!" Ismiled.

"OH that. Um… I don't know. Maybe that's my power!" Robin looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"…What power?..."

"THE NINJA POWER!" Robin just stared at me. I smiled, before walking over to the chalk and chalking my hands. _IF I'm a ninja then I will be good at acrobatics. I never was good at acrobatics. Ok let's test this. _I walk up below the uneven bars, completely aware of Robin staring at me, and jumped up. I gripped the bars before swinging my body back and forth, gaining momentum. I released the bar and tucked in my legs. When I landed Robin was staring at me. I smiled. _So I do have ninja powers. Cool._

30 minutes later…

**3****rd**** person p.o.v.**

Emily walked into the living room and saw Bill talking to Dylan. She walked over.

"What happened while I was gone?" Bill glared at her before replying.

"You abandoned me and left me to die alone with the bat. What so you think happened?" Emily smiled.

"You got Bat-glared 7 times didn't you?" Dylan smirked evily.

"It was actually 47 times. Batman really doesn't like Bill." Batman watched the security cameras and inwardly groaned. The sound was activated so he could here everything.

"If those kids do one more thing to annoy me…"

*CRASH!*

"BILL!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" This time, Batman groaned out loud.

_**OK so like I said least favorite chapter. Ok so the next few chapters are going to be super fun for me to write. Ok one of the chapters will be Truth or Dare with EVERYBODY. Not the entire league, but the mentors and a few added ones. PLEASE submit truths and dares before that chapter. COMMENTS QUESTIONS CONCERNS SUGGESTIONS! Please review! =3D**_

_**Evil mustache dudes! Told you I had sugar. Lolz. Anyway thanks to those who did review. On the 20**__**th**__** review I will give out 20 virtual cookies to that person. Hurry and review! I'll update on Thursday. Maybe.**_


	6. Chapter 6:Relationship Advice

_**OKAY PEOPLE! You're in luck! I have just enough time to update! I THINK! Ok. Lexi and Dylan are a couple. XD Again! I'm sorry Dylan! You and Lexi are just too cute! XD Lexi's REAL name is Alexis. Lexi is just a nickname. OR IS IT?! NOBODY TRULY KNOWS IF THESE CHARACTERS ARE REAL NAMES OR FAKE NAMES. It truly doesn't matter if they are real or not. Please do no steal my character's names or personalities. THANK YOU! =P**_

_**Disclaimer: see chapter 3**_

_**Warning: Corny joke at the end. XD**_

**Chapter 6: Relationship Advice**

3rd person p.o.v.

Lexi was pondering what to do. She really wanted to be friends with Wally, but she knew that if Wally kept flirting with her Dylan would call them off. She was walking through the halls when she accidently bumped into Kaldur. Lexi immediately noticed the water that was covering him.

"I am sorry Alexis." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Were you swimming?" She motioned towards the water on her shirt and on his skin. He nodded with a grin.

"Yes I was. Swimming helps me to think about certain situations." Lexi looked at her feet before speaking up to Kaldur.

"I have a certain situation. The reason Dylan reacted really badly to Wally whenever he flirted with me is because we're dating and someone at my school got a little too close to me. That person flirted with me and I didn't like it. Dylan…um… might have…um….given him a hard time. I want to be friends with Wally, but with his…um…personality I know that Dylan would call us off." Kaldur looked at Lexi with a small grin.

"I would recommend talking to another female about this certain situation. Maybe an adult female leaguer who has gone through the same situation. I am truly sorry I have not been of assistance." Lexi grinned at Kaldur as she was leaving.

"That's fine. I'll go talk to Wonder Woman. Maybe she'll know something."

Lexi left the room leaving only a confused atlantian behind.

"Wonder Woman is in a relationship?"

**Scene change to living room with everybody**. Kaldur has entered this room. Leaguers include: Aquaman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Superman. (A/N: Just pretend Red Arrow is in the league throughout the story. He's not a clone. Superman has accepted Connor already. That does not mean that this story takes place after the last episode of season 1.)

Emily was sitting on the floor in the living room. The leaguers were standing behind them. It was really quiet and awkward until Emily and Amy started to talk.

"I'M BORED!" Amy pouted. She threw her hands up in the air and fell backwards with a sigh.

"Ditto girl. Ditto." Emily sighed. Her head shot up and she grinned. Amy saw the grin and sat up.

"I know that grin. What are you up to?!" Emily looked at Batman.

"Daddy do you have rock band?" Batman remained as stoic as ever and said nothing. Wally sighed and answered him.

"No we don't. All that we have here is a crappy music room filled with crappy instruments." Amy, Emily, Bill, and Cristen glared at Wally before they got up. Dylan smirked at stood up as well. Shayleigh and Connor shared a look and stood up. Amy spoke up.

"Those 'crappy' instruments aren't crappy! We've been playing music and singing in choirs and dancing in dance groups since I don't know when! Except for Dylan. He's just awesome." Dylan nodded. Emily grinned deviously. She motioned for Amy to come closer to her. Amy obliged and listened closely at what Emily had to say. After she heard what Emily had to say she looked at Wally.

"Where's our instruments?" Wally raised an eyebrow. He disappeared in a blur and came back with 2 violin cases and 2 stick bags. (NO BILL! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT THAT WAY! -_-) He disappeared again and came back with 1 dance bag with LEXI spelled out on it and everybody's bookbags. He dusted off invisible dust from his hands and looked at the group with a questioning look. Emily ignored them and gathered them all in a circle. They all started to whisper. Cristen put a force field around them turning invisible, too. Superman and Superboy couldn't hear them or see them.

MEANWHILE WITH LEXI…

Lexi walked up to Wonder Woman in the lounging area. She hesitantly approached her.

"Wonder Woman?" Wonder Woman turned and smiled at Lexi.

"Yes?" Lexi shuffled her feet a little bit before replying.

"You're dating someone. What did Batman do whenever someone else flirted with you. Did he call it off?" Wonder Woman stared at the girl.

"How did you know that Batman and I were dating?" Lexi smirked.

"Oh please. I know everything about gossip and stares…*wink*."

"Well… Flash flirted with me once. I wanted to be his friend, but I knew if Flash flirted with me that Batman would go all I-am-the-dark-knight glare on him. I figured it out by talking to Flash that I'm not interested and if he would please stop flirting. That and Batman threatened him. Now, who's the special boy?"

"Dylan. We've been dating for a while but the other speedster on this team flirted with me. It definitely won't be a problem to have Dylan threaten Wally." Wonder Woman smiled at the same time Lexi sighed. They both spoke at the same time.

"Speedsters…" They grinned at each other. All of a sudden Dylan superspeeded in the room. He glanced at Wonder Woman before smiling at Lexi.

"Emily wants to tell you her plan. Let's go." Wonder Woman followed after the breeze. About midway through the journey from the lounging room to the living room Wonder Woman heard Dylan's voice and smiled.

"I CAN THREATEN THE GINGER?! SWEET!"

_**OMG! I'm so sorry! This chapter is really short. I didn't have time to extend this chapter. I'll write the author's note about descriptions and the next chapter tomorrow or Friday. Tomorrow from 6-9 I'll be at Scotties sooooo yeah. Please review! I'm sorry this is so short, but I need to finish chores and shower! **_

_**REVIEW! (I've always seen people write these. I wanted to try.)**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvv **_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvvvvv**_

_**Vvvv**_

_**Vv**_

_**THAT WAS AN AWESOME WASTE OF SPACE! BYE!**_


	7. Chapter Note: Appearances Revealed!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
Ok so I got permission to tell you guys the real names and appearances so you have a good idea of what they look like. I might take a picture on my iPod of all of them and upload it onto my computer and VIOLA! You have their appearances in mind! OK. Here we go. To be on the safe side… no last names. THE BOYS HAVE SHORT HAIR! NONE OF MY GUY FRIENDS HAVE SUPER LONG HAIR! **

**Alexis**-

**Age**: 12

**Nickname**: Lexi

**Talent**: Really good dancer.

**Appearance**: She is 5 foot 3 inches. She has straight chest length blond hair. Her hair does have some brown mixed in. She is very skinny. She has blue eyes. She doesn't have braces or glasses.

**Attitude**: She is the kind of person that is there when you need them. She is a bit of a gossiper (NO OFFENSE!). She is kind of sneaky in a way. XD She resembles SOME of Artemis' attitude.

**Brandon-**

**Age: **12

**Nickname:** Bill. Or Guillermo. This means Bill in Spanish. (The reason he is names Bill is because we used to have 2 Brandon's. We named one Bob and the other Bill. XD)

**Talent: **Plays percussion. In choir…XD. He is an AWESOME drum player.

**Appearance: **He is really tall. In the story he kind of has a build. He wears glasses. He is VERY tall for his age. Like 5 foot 6 or 7 I think. He has dark brown hair… like a walnut. (XD) He has brown eyes.

**Attitude: **Bill is definitely the humorous one. He does make perverted jokes a lot but he is the one that will make you laugh. He's nice. If he laughs, trust me, you'll laugh.

**Dylan-**

**Age: **13

**Nickname:** Mr. Starbucks…XD. I'm sorry Dylan that was just too funny. He doesn't really have a nickname. You could always know him as the super hyper one. XD

**Talent:** Um… He is very awesome. XD

**Appearance: **Dylan is probably 5 foot 5. He has light brown hair. He has glasses. He has blue eyes, and is skinny.

**Attitude: **He is snarky! Sarcastic and funny suit his personality well. If you need someone to talk to, he can be there. He gets REALLY hyper when on sugar or caffeine. You have been warned.

**Shayleigh-**

**Age: **12

**Nickname: **Shay

**Talent:** She can sing.

**Appearance:** She is average size. She is 5 foot 5. She has brown eyes. She has light brown hair down to her shoulders. She does not wear glasses or braces. She has a sort of Bieber-ish look with her bangs. Sort of. Her hair is wavy.

**Attitude: **She is the sarcastic type. She is kind and caring and will listen to you when you need to be heard.

**Cristen:**

**Age: **12

**Nickname: **She doesn't really have a nickname.

**Talent:** She plays the violin awesomely and is a GREAT dancer.

**Appearance:** She has collarbone length straight blond hair. She is about 5 foot 3 ½.She is very skinny. She has glasses. Her eyes are a blue.

**Attitude:** She is the silly one. Unlike the rest of us she doesn't understand the perverted jokes and I'm extremely glad. She is completely innocent. She is funny. She is caring and understands you. Very good listener. Not serious unless upset. DO NOT GIVE HER SUGAR UNLESS YOU WANT THE WORLD TO GO BOOM! Cristen and Dylan are the extremely hyperactive ones.

**Connor-**

**Age:** 12

**Nickname:** DOMO-MAN! (He wears a domo shirt every Friday so we call him DOMO. XD)

**Talent: **He is smart. I think. XD

**Appearance: **Domo is a little bit chubby, not fat at all, just little baby fat. (HEY DON'T JUDGE ME OR HIM! I'm sorry if I offended you domo!) He is 5 foot 5. I think. He has brown hair. He has brown eyes. No glasses or braces.

**Attitude: **He is not serious. He is funny and laid back. He'll listen to you.

**Emily-**

**Age: **12

**Nickname: **Em.

**Talent: **She is an AMAZING singer. I know for a fact she is going to grow up and be a professional singer. She plays percussion. She sings in choir. A musician.

**Appearance: **Okay so her appearance in the story is different than what she looks like in real life, but she wanted to look somewhat like Ace off of the Justice League episode. XD She has straight waist length black hair. She is skinny and petite. She is pale and has blue-green eyes. She is 5 foot 3.

**Attitude: **She is nice and caring. She understands what you're going through if you let her know what you're going through. She is a great listener. She offers the best advice and is one of those friends where you feel like she is _THE_ best friend.

**Amy-**

**Age: **13

**Nickname: **Amy is the nickname. In the story since my oc is Amy I'll have my nickname be Emma.

**Talent:** In choir and plays the violin. Teaching myself to play piano.

**Appearance:** I have long straight black hair to my shoulder blades. My eyes are brown. I am 5 foot 4. I think. My skin color is brown. Not black but brown like a tan. (-_- No. I'm not racist.) I have glasses.

**Attitude: **I am calm, caring, and understanding. I'm a good listener. I LOVE sugar. Do NOT give me sugar or caffeine. I'm like Dylan and Cristen.

**OKAY! I think that's it! If you have any questions on my friends please let me know! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but with Thanksgiving coming up my parents are getting on me and my brother about picking up our rooms and more chores and yeah! NOT! I'll update as soon as I can. QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS, SUGGESTIONS! Okay seriously! Bring in the suggestions for truth or dare. That chapter will be the chapter after the next. Soooo the 8****th**** chapter. I think. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Band Competition

**Hey! This is like waaaaay overdue, but thank you to those who have waited patiently and reviewed to my story! ATTENTION! Ok Truth or Dare scene is after this chapter! Please send in requests! Alright this is going to be a weird chapter if I don't get the conflict right. XD**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3**

**Warning: Ummmm…nothing…. I think.**

**Chapter 7: Band Competition**

**3****rd**** person p.o.v.**

"IF YOU EVER TRY TO FLIRT WITH HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PERSONALLY NUETER YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN. UNDERSTAND, GINGER?!" This is what greeted Wonder Woman as she walked in the living room. The league was staring in shock at Dylan and Flash was debating on whether or not to help his nephew. The rest of the teenagers were gathering their school stuff and instruments, acting as if nothing was happening as the rest of the team just stood in shock as Dylan held Wally up by his shirt against the wall. Wally was vibrating with fear at Dylan's words and fierce glare. Lexi just smirked as she went over to Dylan.

"Less on the glare, more movement in the threats. After you say a couple more sentences let him go and come help us with the instruments." Dylan smirked as Amy tossed him a tennis ball. Dylan dropped Wally and waited until he was on the floor, legs sprawled out, before he rammed the tennis ball in Wally's…um… jewels. Wally leaned over to the side and groaned. Dylan smirked and threw the tennis ball back at Amy. She snatched the ball out of the air looked at it for one second before tossing it into her school bag. She smirked.

"Souvenir." Wally glared from his prone position on the floor as Lexi walked over to her.

"The souvenir of when Dylan threw a tennis ball at Kid Flash's nuts. Wow, Amy, just wow." Amy smiled and flung her school bag over her shoulder and walked in the direction of the instrument room. Her violin was in her hand. The rest of the teenagers walked down the hallway towards the instrument room. The league and YJ team slowly followed. Upon entering the large room (think about the size of the JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL) they were all greeted with dance floor with mirrors on the walls, instruments sorted into their sections and microphones in one corner along with karaoke machines and everything. Bill smiled so wide the Young Justice team was beginning to wonder if his face would split in half. He grabbed his percussion sticks from his bag and ran towards the multiple drum sets strewn across the room. He ran towards the rainbow colored drum set and sat down. He started to play a catchy beat. Emily ran to the drum set right next to him and started to play a drum solo in between the intervals. (Ok so yeah this is really vague, but I'm getting tired. Just imagine the best catchy beat and drum solo.) Amy and Cristen went over to the violin section while Lexi went over to the dance floor, Dylan following her. Connor walked over to Bill and Shayleigh walked over to Amy. The team and the league observed each of them, curious to what music they could play and to see if Wally would eat his own words about instruments. Wally was looking slightly uncomfortable as he heard an impressive drum roll from both Emily and Bill. He had to admit… they were REALLY good. Robin looked over at Amy and Cristen to see them putting something on their bows. They were chatting with Shayleigh as if they weren't in a different dimension. Lexi was putting on her dance shoes as Dylan set up the music. Suddenly, Amy ran up to Emily and whispered into her ear as she kept playing her drum solo. Emily smiled and passed the message on to Bill as Amy ran back to Cristen. The league and team watched as the word was passed from every teenager until it reached Dylan. Dylan sighed and moved through the music list with ease. He reached a certain song and pressed play. Cristen and Amy simultaneously put their bows on their strings before playing. Emily and Shayleigh meet up in the center of the room and smiled before taking a deep breath.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

Cristen and Amy met up with Emily and Shayleigh in the center, their bows moving in synchronization. Lexi twirled her way towards Dylan, grabbed his hands, and pulled him into a dance. Wally gulped_…oh….they're a couple_. Artemis, sensing his thought line, punched him hard in the side.

"No dip Baywatch. It was so obvious." Wally just glared and listened towards the main part.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield, my missionaries on a foreign _field

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't be calling my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world._

Emily put down her microphone and drum sticks before walking up to Wally.

"Any requests Wallace?" Her voice was taunting him. She knew they did totally epic on Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Wally glared. _If they can get this song right I will apologize and be on my merry way._

"I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO." Wally expected the teenagers to forfeit…he didn't know that they knew how to play that song on their instruments. This is why he was feeling nervous when Emily just smirked. Emily looked over at Amy who smiled and whispered to Cristen. The team realized that Cristen probably didn't know how to play the song when Amy put up her violin and started to show her the notes. By the time that Dylan switched the song over he had grabbed a video camera and pointed it at the Justice League and the YJ team. He couldn't wait for their reactions. Emily grabbed the microphone and Bill was on the D.J. system. Lexi walked up to Emily and grabbed the other microphone from her hand. She nodded towards Dylan who pushed the play button. Minutes later a familiar tune came out of the boom box. Shayleigh quickly grabbed another microphone and started to sing the first few lines as Cristen and Amy started to play. Although Cristen had never known how to play the song, she learned the notes in less than 10 minutes and was playing the song like a professional.

20 minutes later

Wally was shifting back and forth under the glances of everybody. He sighed deeply before blurting, "Okay, okay! The instruments here are not crappy and music itself is not crappy. Happy?" Emily smiled and high-fived Shayleigh and Amy.

"Operation: MWWLM is a success! (I'm seriously going to award the person who knows what this means with 20 virtual cookies.)" Lexi smiled a little at Wally. Wally smiled back and winked. Wrong move. Not 15 seconds later he was running away from an angry Dylan with a butter knife.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dylan growled and super-speeded away, trying to catch up with Wally.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The team and the few league members looked at each other. The YJ team looked at the teenagers. Miss Martians spoke up.

"Should we… you know… help him?" Cristen sighed and walked up to her.

"Dylan warned Wally. It's time for Dylan to….channel his emotions….with his knife…..we don't really need to worry…unless he has a knife…which he does….the point is that Dylan will PROBABLY not hurt/kill/neuter him. Yet. Nope. Nothing to worry about. Say are you good at cooking?" Without waiting for a reply, Cristen pulled Megan into the direction of the kitchen. The team hesitated. Emily, Amy, Shayleigh, Lexi and Connor all left for the kitchen. Bill spoke to the team.

"You don't need to wor-"He was interrupted by screaming.

"HELLLLPPPPPP MEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"As I was trying to say, he'll be per-"

*CRASH*

"NOW DYLAN LET'S BE REASONABLE! NO NEED TO GET A KNIFE I-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO-"

*SHATTER*

"ROBIN! PLEASE HELP ME!"

*SHATTER CRASH!*

*Silence*

"Like I was saying before, he'll be perfectly fine." Bill walked away. Robin immediately followed.

"ROBIN I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM! ROBIN! HELP!" The team and the league simply looked at Robin as he turned around shrugged his shoulders and muttered.

"He'll be fine." *CRASH!*

"TRAITOR!" Everyone walked out of the room slowly, leaving only the speedster's screams behind.

"PUT THE KNIFE DO-"

"I WARNED Y-"

"OH COME ON! YOU C-AHHHHHHHH! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Oh give it a break. Your face is fine… see?"

*Scattering*

*SILENCE*

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE?!"

**Ok so this wasn't my best work at all. The next chapter is truth or dare so please turn in some suggestions. Review. No flames. This was a weird chapter. It's like 11:17 p.m. and I'm tired and I have to wake up early and yeah. Sooooo HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! **


	9. Chapter 8: Truth or DARE?

**Hey. GUESS WHAT?! I got really really bored so I decided I would try to finish this chapter. AND GUESS WHAT?! I finished chapter 8!**

**Warnings-uhhhh no….I don't think so. Oh yeah. Mentions of bloody noses, bad cooking, and kid pervert. XD**

**Word count 3,013**

**THIS IS THE MOST I HAVE WRITTEN FOR A CHAPTER! I did that because I wanted to try to make up for all the days I didn't write. I hope that I will get past my writer's block for the next chapter. The next chapter will have MAJOR character death. And a fight scene. This is going to be hard… which is also why I NEED you guys to review with suggestions! XD Thanks to all those who have remained loyal to me and reviewed to my crappy story. XD (Even though I say it's a crappy story I am the only one who may say that … which means no criticism.) I'm so sorry for the wait and all additional errors to my story. Merry late Christmas. Happy early new year! XD**

**Chapter 8- Truth… or DARE?**

**Third person p.o.v**

Everyone was seated in the living room chatting away. Megan was in the nearby kitchen with Cristen who was, trying, to help her perfect her snicker doodle cookies. Dylan walked in a couple of minutes before Wally walked in. Everybody looked up when Dylan entered, but Dylan just ignored them and sat next to Lexi. When Wally walked in Flash zoomed up to him and checked him over. Artemis looked up and smirked.

"Don't say anything Blondie. Just be quiet." Wally glared at the smug looking Artemis before pushing the wad of Kleenex harder against his almost gone nose bleed. An explosion was heard in the kitchen. Amy winced at the loud noise as everyone else jumped a little. (Except for Robin and Batman.) Emily looked like she wasn't affected by it. It was silent for a while before Cristen slowly walked out of the kitchen. Blobs of cookie dough were on her apron, hair, and clothes. Her hands where out of to the side and she looked shocked. Megan had come flying from the kitchen area with a towel and apologies.

"It's okay Megan really! Just…next time… let me handle the oven ok? Amy, Emily, Shayleigh and Lexi you guys are coming with me." The said girls came rushing over to Cristen. They walked out of the room and towards the guest rooms. Everyone from the YJ and JL team just stared at each other before cracking up. Superboy walked over to Megan and held her hand so she knew they were laughing with her not at her. Not five minutes later and Wally was complaining again.

"This is boring! I mean you guys are from a totally different dimension and we're just sitting here doing nothing!" Connor, (I'm just going to have Superboy be Superboy, Supey, or Kent. This is different dimension Connor.) Bill and Dylan were just sitting on the couch. They shrugged their shoulders. The JL looked bored too.

"I have tracked dimensional portals that have popped up lately. We will wait until I get a strong signal before deploying the team and maybe the others to that point." Batman remained as stoic as ever as he talked. Robin perked up a bit though.

"Let's play Truth or Dare! It's a good game to get to know you guys better!" Dylan smirked evilly before whispering into Bill's ear. Connor just rolled his eyes and nodded his head. Wally perked up and stood up.

"I'll go get the girls!" Artemis screamed a warning after him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Baywatch! They could be-"five shrill screams cut her off. A madly blushing speedster came running back to hide behind his uncle as two of the girls ran in.

"-changing." Amy ran in followed closely by Lexi. Amy was dressed differently as before. She had put on jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was back in a ponytail. Her eyes showed pure fury. Lexi was in some sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun. It was clear she was trying hard not to laugh. Amy walked with a strangely calm gait.

"Wally. Why didn't you knock?" Amy was now fairly close to him. Flash darted to hide behind Wonder Woman who was clearly enjoying the show. Amy's voice was very soft and … deadly.

"Ihonestlydidn'tknowyouguyswerechanginginto morecomfortableclothesandi'msorryididn'tknockbutpleasedon'tnueterme!" Wally went down on his knees; fear was clear in his eyes. Amy just crossed her arms and _hmmph-ed _before walking back towards the room. Lexi burst out laughing at the look of relief on Wally's face. Dylan was POed again because apparently the girls had changed into more comfortable clothing when kid pervert decided to not knock and barge in. Bill just elbowed him in the stomach while Connor laughed. Wally went to go talk to Flash about being 'partners' and the saying of 'no one gets left behind'. A couple of minutes later and the girls came back in. Cristen's hair was wet and cookie dough free. All the girls' clothing was different and more comfortable. Once Robin explained the rules of Hero Truth or Dare, no giving away identities and people can pass the question if they feel too uncomfortable, everyone sat in a circle. (Everyone is in civvies except for the JL.)

"I want to go first!" Amy's hand shot up. "Okay! Dylan truth or dare?" Dylan seemed to hesitate.

"Dare."

"I dare you to upload that video of the league's reaction to our epic music playing." Amy smirked and Emily and Bill high-fived.

"I already uploaded it. Three thousand views already." Wally blushed just a little and shifted uncomfortably. The league was left to wonder how Dylan uploaded the video without them noticing. He was sitting right there the whole time. Dylan glanced around the room.

"Artemis, truth or dare?" Artemis smirked evilly.

"Dare me." Dylan leaned over and whispered into her ear. Five seconds later and Artemis was laughing hard.

"OHHHHH WALLLLLLLYYYYYY! Come over here for a second I need your opinion!" Wally hesitantly ran over to Artemis.

"What?" Artemis stood up slowly and stretched. She popped her neck and fingers before reeling her hand back. With speed to match the Flash, Artemis punched Wally across the face. Once Wally was on the ground she kicked him in the nuts…hard. Wally groaned from his place on the floor as Artemis sat back down. Everyone stared at Artemis but the teenagers burst out laughing. Amy flinched softly at the sound of Wally hitting the floor but laughed when Artemis kicked him. Artemis glanced straight at Robin.

"Truth or dare bird boy." Robin smirked.

"Truth." The room was silent as the league took in Artemis' shocked expression. Artemis was hoping that Robin would have said dare but this was a surprise.

"Hmmmmm… where were you born?" Robin snuck a quick glance at Batman. After Batman gave a tiny nod he replied.

"Romania." A loud sigh was heard from across the room. Dylan and Connor were pulling out money from their pockets and handing it to Amy and Emily. Amy and Emily high-fived and put their money in their pockets. When they looked up and saw all the stares from the league and team they just smiled.

"We said Robin was from Romania but Dylan and Connor didn't believe us. We placed a bet of $50. We won." Robin just shrugged and called on Flash.

"I pick dare!" Robin cackled loudly and smirked. Flash shifted a bit when he saw the smirk.

"After you pick someone I dare you to stay quiet for ten minutes." Flash literally deflated. His eyes had popped out of his head and his jaw had dropped to the floor. His gasps and sputters caused Robin to cackle again. After getting over his shock of how no one from the league felt sorry for him he turned to Shayleigh.

"Truth or Dare little lady?" Shayleigh glared a little at being called a little lady but answered anyway.

"Truth."

"Before my nephew decides to flirt with anymore of the girls from your group please tell me how many of you are in a relationship." Shayleigh smiled a bit.

"Obviously Dylan and Lexi are a couple. They're our power couple. Next are Bill and Amy. Emily and Connor are dating last I checked. Soooo Cristen isn't dating and I'm not dating." Everyone took note of these couples in case Wally 'forgot' who was dating and who wasn't.

"Bill! Truth or dare!"

"Uh-oh….uhhhh….dare." Shayleigh smirked evilly.

"I dare you to give Emily a piggyback ride." Emily's hand shot up above her head.

"VICTORY!" Bill just groaned and face planted on the floor. Emily ran over and jumped on his back before he was ready making Bill fall face first. "MUSH MY SLAVE! MUSH!" Amy burst out laughing along with Shayleigh and Cristen. Cristen and Lexi were giggling in their hands while Amy was full-out laughing. She was rolling on the floor clutching at her stomach. Connor kept hitting his head against his hand and Dylan had a camera out taking pictures. Superboy was looking confusedly at the scene before him. Megan was looking confused as well but giggled along with the other teenagers. She gently held his hand and squeezed it to assure him he wasn't the only one who was confused. Robin was cackling along with kid flash who was also clutching at his side. Bill finally got to his feet and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"MUSH SLAVE! MUSH!" Bill just groaned some more and walked on. After a very funny ten minute piggyback ride Bill sat down. Flash started to talk since it had been ten minutes and everyone groaned when he started to annoy them again. Bill looked at Wally.

"Truth or dare?"

"Not taking a chance sooooo truth."

"What's your middle name?" Wally groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rudolf." Artemis burst out laughing along with most of the girls besides Cristen and Megan. Wally just glared at Bill. He chose Kaldur.

"Truth or dare bro?" Kaldur smiled.

"Truth."

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Kaldur frowned slightly.

"Yes." Wally perked up.

"With who?!"

"Pass." Wally deflated. Kaldur chose Amy.

"I choose Truth." Kaldur hummed in thought before replying.

"Why do you flinch when you hear loud noises? Excuse me if that seems blunt." Amy smiled.

"Nah, s'okay Kaldur. I just really don't like loud noises. Reminds me of fighting. Hmmmm Mr. robin sir! Truth… OR DARE!"

"Hmmmm… DARE!" Amy smirked evilly and motioned Emily and Dylan to come over to her. They did so and she whispered into their ears. Emily burst out laughing so hard she fell on her side. Dylan just looked at Amy weirdly before taking out a video camera.

"OMFG! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one Amy!" Emily whipped away a couple of tears and chuckled softly at the league's expressions. Amy turned to Robin and smiled evilly.

"I dare you to sing a Jesse McCartney song. Specifically Right Where You Want Me." Robin groaned and hit his head with his hand before messing with his wrist computer. A catchy beat started to play.

"_Girl,_

_There's something 'bout me that you outta know._

_I never felt the need to lose control._

_Always held on back and played it slow._

_But not this time._

_Baby, don't be gentle, _

_I can handle anything." _Connor snickered at this part and Bill elbowed him in the stomach. Cristen just looked sort of confused and Lexi was giggling. Batman just sighed at the awed looks of the league.

"_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey,_

_I've been thinking lately, _

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me." _The song stopped and Robin waited.

"WOOOOOOO! I TOLD YOU ROBIN WAS-mmph!" Amy's loud shout was cut off by a stern glare from Batman and a hand clamped over her mouth courtesy of Emily. Amy shrunk down away from Batman's glare and looked at Emily for help.

"DADDY! Be nice!" Surprisingly Batman's glare went away.

"Dylan! Truth or Dare!" Dylan grinned evilly and put his camera away.

"Dare me." Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully before perking up.

"I dare you to sing the Barbie Girl tune while skipping around." Dylan just smiled like a five-year-old and got up. He started to skip around the room, his arms swinging back and forth. Amy imitated a deep voice.

"Hi Barbie." Dylan pretended to giggle.

"Hi Ken." This time Emily voiced Ken.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Dylan clapped his hands like a girl and started to skip around as both Emily and Amy finished Ken's part.

"Jump in." Dylan skipped around the room with a huge grin on his face.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In the Barbie world._

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair _

_Undress me everywhere." _Connor and Bill burst out laughing and Emily and Amy started to laugh. Cristen and Lexi were giggling behind their hands while the YJ team started to laugh. The JL just stared at the scene before them.

"_Imagination,_

_Life is your creation."_ Amy, Emily and Shayleigh both joined in for Ken's part.

"Come on Barbie let's go party!" Soon after they spoke they burst into laughter.

"_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair _

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_Life is creation!" _Dylan plopped down on the couch with a huge grin. He took one look at his friends and he burst out laughing. He clutched his side with his arms as he laughed. Amy, Emily and Shayleigh were doubled over each other laughing. Lexi was on her back giggling and Cristen was sitting on her knees next to her. Cristen was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face. Robin was leaning on Kid Flash laughing his heart out while Kid Flash was struggling to stay upright over all of his laughter. Green Arrow was supporting Flash as they both were laughing. Superman was chuckling and smiling while Batman remained stoic. Kaldur was off to the side with Megan, who was giggling, and Superboy. They were just smiling but Megan was giggling. Wonder Woman and Black Canary just stared at the group of teenagers. Martian Manhunter stood with Aquaman and smiled. Never had he seen the YJ team laugh so much or act like regular teens so much. Artemis had to physically leave the room so she wouldn't laugh. She returned five minutes later to see them still laughing their heads off. She got everyone's attention.

"Ok this one is for Batman. Truth or Dare bats?" Batman just looked at her.

"Truth." She smirked and replied.

"Are you and Wonder Woman getting married?" Robin, who had taken a drink out of his water bottle, spit water all over Kid Flash who just glared at him. Robin continued to choke on his water until Cristen ran over and slammed her fist down on his back. Robin started to breathe again and just stared at Artemis, then Batman, then Wonder Woman, then back again.

"It depends." Was all Batman said before looking at Robin. Robin just stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?! Wonder Woman might become my mom?" Batman glared and Robin winced. He smiled sheepishly at Wonder Woman before breaking the silence with his voice.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Connor just shook his head a little.

"This isn't going to end well. I pick dare." Robin smirked.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance!" Connor groaned and was about ready to say pass when Emily, Amy, and Shayleigh started to chant.

"Let's go Connor, let's go! Let's go Connor, let's go!" Dylan, Bill, and Lexi joined in and Cristen just smiled.

"Fine I'll do it!" Connor sighed and got up. Robin pressed a button on his computer and a familiar beat picked up. As soon as Connor started to dance Amy and Emily started to giggle. They whispered into each other's ears before standing up with Connor and doing the chicken dance with him. Cristen and Lexi looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up. Amy broke off from the dance to grab Bill and Dylan's hands pulling them into a dance. Kid Flash and Robin gave each other a look before jumping up and starting to do the dance. Superboy just stared at them along with Kaldur and Megan. The song ended shortly and everybody fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't laughed that hard in ages!" Amy wiped away a tear as she sat upright next to Cristen. All of a sudden Emily jumped up and screamed.

"THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!" Dylan also stood up and shouted.

"SOMEONE…SOMEHWERE… ATE A LEGO!" Amy jumped up next to Emily with a big grin.

"I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT! AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT!" Shayleigh jumped up next to Amy and Emily before all three of them started to sing.

"SPREAD YOUR WINGS! NEON PEGASUS!" Lexi and Cristen just shrugged before standing up and striking a pose.

"RANDOM DANCING!" The league just stared at the team as the team stared at the random teenagers. Amy spoke up.

"I'm bored again!" Before anyone could say anything Batman and Robin's communicators beeped. They watched curiously as both partners got up and walked towards the main room. Everyone walked behind them until they reached the main room. Batman pulled up a few screens before typing something in.

"What's going on?" Cristen asked as a holographic globe appeared with a dot sending out wave lengths.

"We found the main trans dimensional portal area." The teenagers glanced at each other before looking at the YJ team.

"And this means…?" Amy looked specifically at Robin who simply glanced at her.

"This means we need to find you guys some costumes. We're going on a mission."


	10. Chapter 10- New identities

_**Chapter 10- New Identities**_

_**Hello dedicated readers! My name's Emily (Victory For All). I'm the unfairly treated, unacknowledged, dedicated, real author of the story. Since Emma is … um … indisposed at the moment-**_

**HELP ME! SHE KIDNAPPED ME AGAINST MY WILL AND-**

_**SHUT UP SLAVE! Any who, I'll be doing the introductions here. And, as much as I want to, I don't own anything besides all of yall's souls. Anyway, on with the story of pure amazingness, WHICH I CREATED!**_

_**:D**_

"I don't do spandex." Dylan deadpanned immediately upon hearing those words. Emily jumped up immediately.

"BUT I DO!" Robin smirked at Emily as she ran over to Amy and pulled her into the guest room.

"I like this girl." Wally shoved Robin in the side.

"Dog." Robin just smirked again and walked to his room to change. Lexi, Shayleigh, and Cristen just sighed and walked over to the same guest room as Emily and Amy disappeared into. Connor, Bill, and Dylan just looked at each other and sighed. They walked into the guest room across from Emily's guest room. The YJ team went to their respectful rooms and changed. Only minutes later they emerged from their rooms and met up at the mission debriefing room.

Dylan barely took one step into the room before he was jerked back by Lexi. Dylan grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the room. He continued to hold her hand as they walked in the room. Dylan's outfit consisted of black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a black t-shirt with white skull and crossbones. A simple white and black unzipped sweatshirt, with the sleeves pushed up, was put on over the t-shirt.

Lexi walked in wearing a pink and black outfit. She had pink ballet flats, black knee high socks, a pink mini-skirt and a black shirt with pink cheetah paw prints. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun. Dylan glared at Wally as they passed. Wally gulped and looked away only to notice that Connor and Shayleigh were walking in.

Connor had a black t-shirt with domo on it. He had black jeans and Black combat boots like Dylan. Shayleigh walked in behind Connor with purple uggs, black leggings, and a long purple dress sweater. (A/N: For those who don't know what a dress sweater is, it is basically a really long sweater that reaches mid-thigh.) Her hair was pulled up into a low ponytail with her bangs set to the side.

Next to walk in were Bill and Cristen. Cristen's hair was kept down. She had on grey flats and grey yoga pants with a light blue long-sleeved t-shirt. Her grey yoga pants had light blue lining at the top. She wore a plain grey belt just a little higher than the lining. The belt contained a circle in the middle.

Bill wore black lace-up boots with yellow laces. He had a black armored body suit. On his right wrist was a halo-computer glove. On his back were two tranquilizer guns. He had a black belt with a stun gun attached. A Taser and a bottle of pepper spray hung attached to the other side of his belt. He walked in with a smirk on his masked face. His mask was what a ninja would wear; a yellow cloth mask that was tied in the back with the excess string flowing behind him. The last two people to walk in were Emily and Amy.

Amy slowly walked in. Her hair was kept down. She had two calf-high buckled boots. One grey boot had blue buckles and the other boot was blue with grey buckles. She had grey leggings and a long-sleeve grey undershirt. On top of that, on the right side, was a blue wave pattern. On one hand she had a grey skin-tight glove that went to the middle of her forearm. The other hand was the same except for the color, which was blue. She had a grey belt with a large grey pouch on her waist. Her back held a grey crossbow and a grey quiver with blue crossbow arrows. Her mask was almost identical to Robin's mask besides the color. Her mask was an aqua blue, the same blue matching her costume. She also walked in with a smirk on her face.

Soon after, Emily came in, wearing a smirk that rivaled Robin's, and clutching a brown lump behind her. She was wearing a skin tight, black body suit, with scarlet hearts running down the side of her thighs and forearms. They were complemented by the red choker, fingerless gloves (with a halo-computer, of course), and knee high boots that she adorned. She also wore a red belt across her torso and around her hips, decked with heart shaped throwing knives. Crossing on her back were double samurai swords with red handles and holsters. Here face sported a scarlet domino mask, and her lips were painted a bright matching red. Her onyx hair was swept up into an intricate, yet sturdy bun, adorned with a heart shaped hair pin and matching, black feathers. Altogether, her outfit was masochistically, yet innocently beautiful. Or so Robin thought.

Robin, however, was thrown out of his trance when he saw Emily sneaking up on Connor, whose back was turned in the opposite direction. One second later and the brown lump that Emily was hiding behind her back was thrown over Connor's face. The lump rolled out over Connor to show a brown cape.

"Here's your cape Domo!" Connor immediately crossed his arms and shook his head no. Amy walked up to Emily when she saw Connor was in hearing range.

"Hey Ace?" Emily, catching the drift of what Amy was trying to do, turned towards Amy with a smile. The two friends never saw the strange looks from their friends about the nicknames.

"Yes Carmen?" Amy smirked devilishly.

"Do you have an extra dagger I can use for… personal… reasons?" Connor fidgeted nervously as they directed their gaze upon him when they said personal.

"Why yes I do Carmen! Here you go!" Emily said, magically pulling a dagger from inside of her laced up boots, flipping it in the air, the handing it to Amy after catching it by the blade.

"Oh, btw," Lexi intones glancing at the mostly startled group (save Batman, Robin, and the ever expressionless Superboy),"We've decided on our names."

"Oh, really," Artemis scoffed, rolling her eyes at the other blonde, "What's yours? Barbie Girl?"

"No," Lexi replied hotly," It's Harmonix."

"I'm Killer." Dylan added. This in sued a snort from Wally, and some mumbles about his grandmother's pet pit bull.

"I'm Metallic." Bill states, going to stand by Dylan.

"Magna?" Cristen offers.

"Fault." Shayleigh goes to stand by Cristen.

"Modo Man" Connor shrugs.

"Carmen Angelica." Amy pumps her fist into the air.

"Ace of Hearts." Emily finished defiantly.

And thus, the Rejects, a team of crime fighting superhero, was born . . . though soon separated.

_**So, what did yall think? If you noticed the different (*cough* better*cough*) writing style, It's because I wrote half of it XD**_

**I HAVE ESCAPED! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'LL MANIPULATE YOU INTO HER MINIONS AND AHHHHHH! NOT THE TURTLE! NOOOOOOOOO-**

_**Thanks again for reading and please review, favorite and fallow! Also check out my account (Victory For All) and my Young Justice story, "Stolen Hearts".**_

**ERHMAHGERD! ONLY EIGHT HOURS AND SIXTEEN MINUTES UNTIL YJ COMES BACK! VICTORY!**

_**SHUT UP! *Hits Amy across the head with an armadillo***_

_**Anyway, I'd like to wish you all a happy Young Justice Day tomorrow (1/5)! Please come back for the next installment of The Adventures and Romance of Emily and Robin!**_

_**THAT'S NOT WHAT MY STORY IS CALLED YOU-**_

_***Emily hits Amy with a vacuum***_

_**That's **__**my**__** story. Moron. **_


	11. Chapter 11-Break Ups

**OKAY! This is the next chapter! XD **

**I'm sorry but if I owned anything I would have continued YJ earlier and then I would have kept SuperMartian and deleted L'gann boy from YJ. Oh and Nightwing would be shown more for his epic fighting skills and body. *DROOLS.***

_**SLAVE! ARE YOU DROOLING OVER MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!**_

**NOOOOOO…. WAIT A MINUTE! SPOILER ALERT! AHHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU SPOIL MY STORY!**

_**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! IT'S MY STORY! *HITS AMY WITH A BEANBAG CHAIR* **_

***Amy's brother comes along and puts in choke hold and bruises collar bone. Emily doesn't object.* JERK! ANYWAY! On with the story!**

**Chapter 11- Break Ups**

To say that Batman glared would be an extreme understatement. Upon entering he was met with very… colorful… clothed children. He had thought Robin was enough but apparently not. Everyone flinched back but Dylan, Emily, Robin, Amy, and Superboy. Batman commented on every single outfit. He skipped commenting on Lexi's costume when Dylan glared at him and … growled… at him. When he saw Amy's outfit he glared. She simply shrugged.

"YOLO."

He moved on to Emily's outfit, smirked (strangely) and was about to comment, but was cut off by Robin.

"Like a Bat." Batman glared at Robin for one second before moving on to Cristen's outfit. Before he could say anything Amy shouted.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WE ONLY LIVE ONCE AND I'M PRETTY SURE WERE NOT GOING TO BE STAYING IN THIS DIMENSION FOR LONG IF YOU JUST MOVED ON TO THE MISSION DEBRIEFING!" Everyone was startled until Emily raised her hand slowly.

"I second that motion!" Batman just remained as stoic as ever. He was about to talk when he saw Connor. Immediately he glared at the cape and shirt.

"No. Absolutely not." He growled at Connor. Connor started to whine and explain at the same time.

"Ok I understand about the cape because that wasn't my idea at all but why not with my shirt!"

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because-"

"Because why?" Batman glared.

"Fine."

Conner smirked, and then ran away, singing his theme song.

"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo, domo."

Cue face palm from, Emily, Dylan, and the Bats.

Emily walked up behind a glaring Batman and Robin. Robin, sensing her presence, motioned to Batman to turn around.

"Daddy?" Batman's glare (amazingly) softened into an intense stare.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop being lazy and get on with the mission debriefing?" Robin cackled at the once again glaring Batman, throwing his arm around Emily.

"I think we're going to be great friends." This caused Wally to chuckle, and send Robin a pointed look. Artemis, noticing her boyfriend's antics, elbowed him.

"Shut up Baywatch, time to get debriefed."

After (painfully) calling everyone's attention to him, Batman migrated to the halo-computer.

"Klarion," Batman began, giving everyone a steely glance, "Has been bothering us for years. It is highly suspicious that he is the one behind you guys being transported to this dimension. He has made different dimensional portals around his general location in Gotham City." Batman pulled up a holographic screen showing a dilapidated warehouse with strange energy masses glowing inside. "Your mission is to go in and find a STABLE portal, take a sample of the mass, and leave. If worse comes to worst you will have to find the correct portal and jump in. That is only for Dylan, Lexi, Connor, Shayleigh, Cristen, Bill, Emily, and Amy. The Team will stay in this dimension." Kid Flash spoke up nervously.

"How will we know if they got to their own dimension safely?" Batman's glare softened a bit.

"You don't. " The silence that in sued was deadly quiet. Megan, ever the optimistic, spoke up cheerily.

"Can't we get a sample from that portal that the Rejects go through? That way we could test it after you went through to see if you guys landed safely!" Batman just stared at her.

"It might not come to that. All you have to do is get a sample and leave. Worst comes to worst… we will NOT know the Rejects fate. Your mission starts in thirty minutes. Do what you need to do. Dismissed." Batman walked out of the room, his cape swishing on the ground. Amy and Emily shared a look.

"This is a suicide mission?!" Cristen yelled. Kid Flash shook his head.

"No not really. I mean… for you guys we're not sure but for us it's not." Amy, Emily and Artemis glared at him. Artemis smacked him on the head.

"Way to be blunt Kid Idiot!" Amy walked over to Cristen.

"It's not necessarily a suicide mission. If the mission is a success we won't die but if it's not a success we can't be entirely sure that we will be transported SAFELY back to our dimension. That's why we should get tips, train, and gather weapons for this mission. We don't want to fail." Amy walked over to Emily.

"Right," Emily agreed. "So, in mention of that, those of us without weapons, follow Batman. The rest of you, follow your perspective Young Justice/ Justice League members." With that, everyone broke apart, and Emily headed off to find Robin for training.

"Oh. My. God."

Lexi's words covered every one of the Rejects' thoughts as the stood in front of the bio ship. Wow, just wow.

The Young Justice team started piling into their ship and M'gann, noticing the teenagers not following, turned around.

"Are you guys okay?"

Robin, who was waiting patiently behind the group, held up his finger knowing what was about to happen.

"Give it a sec."

Shortly after this, Emily and Emma started jumping up and down with excitement. Bill soon joined in. After everyone had recovered, M'gann ushered most of the group in, except for Robin and Emily.

"Since the ship's a little full," she explained," You guys are going to take the Batship, courtesy of the Dark Night himself." With this she turned to enter the ship and take her place at the captain's chair.

Robin and Emily just looked at each other, shrugged, and then went to go put their gear into the ship.

On the way to the Batship Robin and Emily talked about each other.

"Why do you think Batman allowed us to take the Batship?" Emily smirked.

"Because I'm awesome. " Robin smirked as well.

"Favorite character on this show in your dimension?" Emily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You and Artemis." Robin smiled.

"Asterous." Emily whooped and fist pumped in the air.

"YES! I got him to use one of his whelming words!" Robin just watched her run to the Batship before contemplating what she said.

"Wait… Did you just use one of MY words?!" He was met with a cackle extremely similar to his.

"That girl…"

It was extremely quiet in the bio-ship. After getting over the shock of having auto-seatbelts the Rejects sat down into a comfortable silence. Well… it was comfortable until Wally started to talk, or rather flirt, with Megan.

"Hey green cheeks! How are you doing Babe?" Megan blushed slightly as Superboy growled. Artemis unbuckled her seatbelt, stood up, and walked over to Wally. She crossed her arms and coughed. Wally took one glance up and paled.

"Ummmm… I mean….. How are YOU doing babe?" Wally grinned sheepishly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Real smooth Wally, real smooth." Artemis, after smacking Wally hard upside the head, grinned at Amy.

"At least somebody knows how I feel." Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you the one who is, you know, dating him?" Dylan smirked as Wally just watched the exchange with wide eyes. Bill just grumbled something about mean girlfriends before falling silent.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't think he's still an idiot." Wally shouted.

"HEY!"

The Batship landed first. Robin put the Batship in camouflage mode before they walked out of the ship. They quickly made their way to the abandoned warehouse hidden by forest. The warehouse itself was built on a small field. When they reached the warehouse they waited outside of a window for the team. Robin and Ace peered in the warehouse and were surprised to find it completely empty.

"That's…not right. Batman wouldn't have sent us wrong coördinates and I know this is the place. Where are the portals?" Ace shrugged and was about to look back in the grimy window when she noticed something. Something was coming towards them… something fast. She squinted in the dark until she came to rest upon a shadowed figure with a gleaming object. It was a gun. She wasn't sure what kind of gun but she wasn't going to take chances. She ran towards Robin who had walked quite a ways away looking for another window.

"ROBIN! LOOK OUT!" Ace knew before the words were even out of her mouth that Robin wasn't going to be able to react in time no matter how awesome he is (A/N: Had to say that). That was why she pushed Robin out of the way in time to get the full impact of a tranquilizer dart. Her eyes drooped within seconds. Two seconds later she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The only thing that softened her fall was the thinning grass surrounding the outside of the warehouse. During that time Robin had quickly gotten up off the grassy floor from where Ace had pushed him. He looked up just in time to see Ace collapse to the ground. He felt something prick his neck and reached up behind him to grasp at whatever it was. His fingers grasped something small. By this time his vision was getting dimmer. He knew what it was before he brought his hand back to see that, just as he thought, it was a tranquilizer dart. He swayed unsteadily before collapsing to his knees. His vision was fading fast. He heard soft footfalls behind him and tried to turn only to collapse down. A shadowed figure chuckled from somewhere in the dark.

Amy was panicking. Ace and Robin weren't with the Batship when they found it and they weren't picking up their communicators. Aqualad had told Miss M to link them up. After the Rejects had gotten over the uncomfortable feeling inside their heads, they waited patiently for Megan to find Robin and Ace with her mind. Amy turned around when she heard Megan gasp.

_ "What is it? Are they okay? Where are they?!" _ Megan shook her head before replying.

"_I-I-I can't find their thoughts. That could only mean that they're unconscious or-or…" A_rtemis answered for her.

"_Dead…" _Cristen looked up in panic.

"_They're not dead…" _Amy crossed her arms and smiled softly.

_"Robin's too awesome to die and Emily is too stubborn and awesome. They're not dead. So we should go look for them."_

"_Found them…" _Everyone looked up in surprise at Megan who had gone unnaturally quiet during the conversation. Her eyes were glowing to a light green.

"_They WERE unconscious. Connecting now."_

"_Ace," _no response, "_ACE?!", _still no response. "_EMILY!" _A soft groan was heard in Amy's head. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

_"Are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Is Robin with you? Are-"_

_ "No. More. Questions. My head hurts. Well if you count being shot with a tranquilizer dart okay, then yes, I am absolutely ok! I don't know where I am I just woke up, stupid. I got shot with a tranquilizer dart when Robin and I were waiting for you guys. Yes Robin is with me. You guys are extremely slow by the way. Anymore questions?" _Everyone smiled at the sarcasm being displayed by the two obvious best friends. Amy smirked and crossed her arms.

"_Nope, I'm good." _Everyone tensed up a bit when there was another groan in their heads. Only when Robin spoke up did they relax.

"_Ughh… Did Kid Flash run us into a wall or something?" _

_ "Not cool bro, not cool." _ The Rejects smiled until they heard Emily.

"_Don't come into the warehouse, it's a trap. We're in a cage," _there was a moment of silence before she spoke up again, "_Okay… electric cage… were not going to get out of here anytime soon sooooo you guys want to come save us yet? Hold on I hear something…" _Everyone held their breath until they heard Robin speak.

"_It's Klarion. We need help soon guys. He's going to result to sending us in a different dimension if you don't get here. We're underneath the warehouse. Goons everywhere." _ Aqualad immediately started to give orders.

"_Killer and Kid Flash will run through the warehouse first and report back how many goons there are and where they are located. Metallic will hack into the cameras and put them on a loop while simultaneously finding Ace and Robin. Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and I will patrol the perimeter. Carmen, Magna, and Harmonix will wait until Fault shape shifts into a guard and gets the keys before getting Ace and Robin out. Everybody keep an eye out for Klarion and his cat. Do NOT engage unless necessary. After we rescue Robin and Ace we will find the portals. Engage." _

_Review?_


	12. Chapter 12-Things Just Got Real

**Sorry for the wait guys. XD My week? Why thank you for asking!**

**Monday- School, Private lessons, homework, personal events.**

**Tuesday- Before school choir, school, after school choir, homework, and I helped my mom with chores. XD**

**Wednesday- School, homework, early release, turn in forms, remember to do something I COMPLETELY forgot by now, Friend's birthday, concert for choir, and something else.**

**Thursday- HW and something else that I was forgetting. Turned out to be my planner.**

**Friday- IT'S FRIDAY! *Walks inside and throws up.* So yeah! I'm sick again people! On a Friday. Why not a Monday? =( **

**I own nothing….. I OWN MY KITTIEZ THOUGH!**

**Chapter 12- Things Just Got Real**

Immediately after Aqualad was done with his orders Killer and Kid Flash took off. Metallic attached a wire from his halo-computer to an electric box on the outside of the warehouse. Aqualad and Artemis went towards the south end and Miss Martian and Superboy went towards the north end. Metallic's victorious 'whoop' echoed through the link signaling to the team and the Regretz that the cameras were on a loop and he had located Ace and Robin.

"_They're smack dab in the middle of the warehouse. DERP."_

_ "Shut up Bill and pay attention." _ Carmen, Harmonix, Magna, and Fault snuck into rafters of the warehouse through a window. Killer and Kid Flash zoomed back to Aqualad.

"_Rob was right! There are goons everywhere!" _ Kid Flash waved his arms wildly around in agitation. Killer rolled his eyes and informed the team of the amount of guards.

"_There were 36 guards just in the main room. There are eight sections in the warehouse. I'd say around 30-40 guards in each room. Klarion is giving an evil monologue to Ace and Robin in the middle section. That section has 57 guards. They were moving around a lot so the numbers could change. Kid Idiot over here almost alerted the guards to us." _Aqualad sighed both physically and mentally.

"_How did you ALMOST alert the guards?"_

_ "I thought I saw a good souvenir!" _Killer glared at him.

"_You left out the part about how the souvenir just so happened to be a pocket knife located on a sleeping guards belt!" _

_ "It was a rare hunting knife ok! I just wanted the souvenir!"_

_ "You can get a souvenir later!"_

_ "Can I?!"_

_ "You can get the stupid souvenir when were not on a damn suicide mission that concerns our lives! Do you know what you just did? What if you woke up the guard? He would have sounded the alarm and told Klarion who would have probably killed Ace and Robin. Your selfish act to get a stupid souvenir almost cost our lives you idiot!" _

_ "Uhhhhh… guys?"_

_ "I WAS BEING CAREFUL! He wouldn't have woken up!"_

_ Will they just shut up?!"_

_ "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! I don't want my friends and I sure as hell don't want my girlfriend to die because of you!"_

_ "GUYS! SHUT UP PLEASE!" _Killer and Kid Flash simultaneously glared at each other before Aqualad sighed again.

"_Thank you Carmen. We must focus on the mission. Carmen, Harmonix, Magna, Fault have you found a guard yet?" _There was a crash, a muted yelp, and silence before Harmonix replied.

"_Ha… you could say that."_

_ "You did not kill him did you? We do not kill."_

_ "Why would we kill? Anyway Fault, Magna, and Carmen took out a group of guards. They travel in groups, never alone, so be prepared. Fault is morphing now." _

_ "Good. Do any of those guards have keys?"_

_ "YUP! We hit the jackpot! He even has some of Dylan's pixie stick dust."_

_ "I was telling the truth! It wasn't meth!"_

_ "I know I know! Sheesh, no one can take a joke. Okay Magna has put an invisible field around us as we are following Fault. We're heading towards the middle section. Any more guards we should know about?"_

_ "Uh… no." _

_ "That's good. Hey… Ace and Robin haven't been talking to us lately…" _A tense silence filled the air as both teams waited for Robin or Ace to start talking or laughing about how they had fooled them but there was nothing. It was like they had… dropped out of the link.

"_Guys… they aren't in the link anymore. I was trying to get your attention during Wally and Dylan's argument but they kept fighting. They're gone. Again."_ Amy groaned at the thought of having to find them if they were unconscious.

**Ace's p.o.v-**

I swear to god if they keep arguing I'm going to personally yell at them. Oh you thought Lexi could yell? Wait until you hear my voice. Sadly I wasn't given the chance because it just so happens that Klarion walks in with a smug smile. Oh great… this should be interesting.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in! HA!" An orange striped and dotted cat meowed next to him.

"No Teekyl I didn't mean it that way!" Another meow.

"You're being ridiculous!" I looked over at Robin who was glaring at Klarion with all his might.

"Should we try to escape? Or buy the team more time?" Robin looked over at me and smiled.

"Just let him argue with his cat. He's wasting his own time." I smirked and lay back on the ground. I put both my arms behind my head, and crossed my legs at the knee so it looked like I didn't care. Robin just smirked and crossed his arms. Eventually, five minutes later, he got tired of arguing with his cat and came over to the cage. I tensed a little, but Robin just glared at Klarion, full blast. I winced. That has got to hurt. Klarion only smirked and took out a controller. He pressed the big red button-_OH GOD NOT THE BIG RED BUTTON!-_and automatically steel layers reinforced the windows and doors multiple times until it was obvious that even Superboy wouldn't be able to break through it. What surprised me and what, I guess, surprised Robin, too, was the fact that the button also shut down the electric currents running through the cage. The cage itself fell apart until there was nothing holding us back. Robin and I just stared at Klarion until he laughed.

"Oops! I almost forgot!" He snapped his really long fingers-Jeez he really needs to cut his fingernails-and red portals appeared around the room. Instantly, hundreds of guards came out with guns, knives, and bats. I thought the portals would close but they stayed open. It hit me that these portals were the ones leading to other dimensions. It must have hit Robin too because he froze. Did we forget to mention that we didn't have our weapons with us? Okay. Let's look at the odds here people! We don't have our weapons, we're surrounded by HUNDREDS of guards, we have portals that can transport you to other dimensions all around the room, and the steel layers not only cut off our connection to the rest of the group, but it also trapped us in here with not just the guards, but Klarion, and a demon cat as well. The bad guys have all kinds of weapons, they know which portals lead you where, they have a lord of chaos and a demon cat on their side, they have hundreds of them, and by their looks they don't mind killing us. Soooo yeah.

You know what I just realized?

We. Are. SCREWED!

"Things just got real."

**I would have written more but my mom wants me to go upstairs and help with chores. I am sick. This isn't going to end well is it? The last chapter was done a week ago but I forgot to update it soooo yeah. Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! PEACE OUT!**


	13. Author's Note- SEQUEL- IMPORTANT!

Dear wonderful readers,

First of all I AM STILL CONTINUING THIS STORY! After much thought and consideration over that way too long break I have come up with a plan to write a sequel. This is completed. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE SEQUEL WILL HAVE MORE ANGST AND CUSSING AND DEATH (maybe?)!

_Dear Sexy People of the World!_

_ Heyo! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry sorry for this lateness! Some of us (*cough* Amy*cough*) had trouble scheduling writing times, and it was just a major set-back with the end of school. We're back however, and we'll be finishing up this story soon…BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! CALM YOUR BEAVERS! Also, some relationships in our friend group changed, so that may be reflected in our writing._

Lexi and Dylan in real life did break up and Bill and Amy have ceased to exist as a couple.

_Connor and Emily are…what are we? Anyway, it's complicated. There have also been some minor shifts in friendships. WE ARE ALL STILL FRIENDS…just that some of us are not as close as we used to be._

Anyway, the first chapter of the sequel, Unnatural Night, will be up by tonight or tomorrow morning! Every time I tried to write an Author's Note I would think of something my friend used to say. "Excuse or Explanation?" Sooooooo that was another thing that stopped me. Soooooo school=projects+homework. End of the year+school= CAN NOT COMPUTE.

_Anyway, on with the story! If you guys have a suggestions or encouraging words, they would be greatly appreciated!_

Please enjoy this small preview of our sequel UNNATURAL NIGHT!

"_No! Please no! I didn't mean to! Please! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then I became aware of a different kind of pain. The one that slowly eats away at your sanity. The one that slowly carves a cavern into your heart. The pain of being a survivor…when the one's you love are gone._


End file.
